Cryo
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: The resurrection of Steve Rogers, better known as, Captain America. #11 in Witchblood universe.


_Cryo _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Implied Victor/Logan and one-sided Steve/Logan.

Numero once in Witchblood universe, because I am in a happy mood, which has put me in a writing mood! So, sit back and enjoy!

He wasn't dead, he knew that. If he were dead, he probably wouldn't still be able to sense his surroundings as well as he did. But, then again, what did he know? He was just Steve Rogers, the wimpy kid who got the chance to become the world's most perfect soldier and ran with it. He became a super soldier at the tender age of eighteen, just out of high school and just drafted into the army. Apparently, he was special. He survived the Super Soldier serum, which killed scores of men and left even more vegetables. He was the Survivor, Captain America. Though there were rumors of another, the scientists assumed he was the only one who could survive such a dangerous serum, so they shut down the testing after he was done.

His experiences during World War II were awful actually, with all the blood and guts and gore, it was disgusting. Then, like clouds breaking after weeks of rain, _he _showed up, _he _being a sexy Canadian man with raven hair and dark, smoldering eyes. Steve was in love. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem with this little crush of his and it had a name. _Victor._

Victor Creed was the older half-brother of Jimmy the Sexy Canadian, and, boy, did he ever have a jealous streak! The man watched Jimmy like a hawk and, if looks could kill, Steve would be dead quicker than a New York minute. Fortunately for Steve, however, Creed liked to focus his rage and jealousy on the enemy rather than on Steve, though that did not stop the heated glares in the slightest.

It all came to a head during the liberation of Auschwitz. He was struck down, but he had gotten up. Jimmy fell and took the teenage Jew boy in his arms with him. The man who struck him down was just a gory mess by the time Victor was done with him. Steve had never seen such ferocity, such pure rage, it was frightening, no, beyond frightening, it was animalistic and evil beyond the sense of the word. Then Victor, who was still covered in the guts of the German soldier, gently picked up his brother and the Jew and carried the both of them back to the Allies camp.

This was one of the last memories he had before the darkness had taken over. Apparently, his body was falling apart at the molecular level and, even though science had never been his strong point, he knew that that was not good at all. The agents at SHIELD decided that he need not die, so, instead, they froze his body over and he was to sleep until they found a way to stop the destabilizing of his precious DNA. There he slept, for Lord knows how long, until he was suddenly _aware_. He could smell, taste, hear, and touch, not that sense one, two, or four were much use inside a block of ice, but he could still sense with them.

And what he heard made him glad, then sad. Jimmy was no longer with Victor, but only because he had lost his memories of him, not out of a conscious decision. Also, Jimmy couldn't remember that he was Jimmy, instead calling himself Logan, or Wolverine. This alone broke Steve's heart. What broke it even further, however, was what Hydra had done to him. They put him through so much pain, trying to make a man into a weapon, it made Steve want to kill them, which scared him.

This amount of purgatory went on for years, until he could feel his eyelids begin to twitch. It seemed that the cryogenics that kept him alive had mutated him somewhat, allowing the ice to become part of him. He could now fully awake.

He opened his eyes slowly, carefully, afraid of breaking the ice that kept him tethered to life in this world. He blinked as his vision focused and took in his surroundings. He then spotted a calendar. It read _August 21, 2001._ Fifty seven years had passed by him and he had not even realized it!

Steve Rogers picked himself up off the bed of the chamber he had slept in for so many years, stretched, and decided to find himself some money to get himself a sandwich and a beer. He had missed out on fifty seven years of his life, so that was the first thing he was going to do. The second, of course, was to find Jimmy.

Well, there you go, Captain America, finally written in XME. Ah well, read and review!


End file.
